shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drazil
is a , and Current of The Jolly Pirates. He was the Ex-leader of the Hellpiean Revolutionary/Rebellion Group Yoinokuchi and was considered to be the most powerful of the Hellpiean Rebellion Warrior's thanks to his mastery and proficient of both his Shinku Rengetsu Martial Art Style, as well as One of the Strongest Swordsmen of Hellpiea due to his Complete mastery of the Eien no Tsuki-Sword-style however that Title was taken from him when he was betrayed By his Foster Brothers which ultimately ended up with his Departure from Hellpiea. He is the main protagonist of the , , Road to Hell as well as the One Dream Mini-Series One Dream: Legacy, and is the son of a former Hellpiean Drazel, who is responsible for the massacred his two his family three months prior to the Death of the twenty six years ago and Yuna a Former Infamous Hellpiean who had the Epithet . He has a worldwide reputation for causing trouble among Marines and Pirates alike, challenging the Former and Current , Defying Orders from the , and even Helping Slaves Escape Capture, and committing felonies against, as well as actions which were deemed threatening by, the and the (actions which he Seems to always Somehow be found innocent due to Lack of Evidence). He has a reputation for being "reckless" and, in some cases, "insane", after causing an incident in the New World Where he issued a Challenge to the , and Even Claiming Islands that Are Known to be the Territory of the before Joining his Crew. He is feared and Renowned around the world as for his slight Vampire like appearance (Sharp Eyes that tend to Change to Red and Silted when angry, Sharp Claw like Nails and Fangs along with slight pointed ears) and his Ability to Manipulate Blood, He also Gained the Epithet for his Ruthlessness way of brutally impailing people. His life long goal is to find the which tells the True History as Well as to Track down and Kill his Foster Brother's For there Betrayal. He also believes being Pirate doesn't necessary make a person bad and Like he believes that being Pirate King means one has the most freedom in the world. He has eaten the Chi Chi no Mi. He currently holds a of 280,000,000. Appearance Drazil well-built, darkly handsome man with fair tan skin, long, lustrous Crimson Dreadlocks Typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face that covers two small black horn's, although sometimes he wore it in a high ponytail with two single locks framing his face instead, striking Crystal Sky Sapphire blue eyes with red mascara around it, He also has two fang like earrings and an air of "casual elegance". This vestige of aristocratic beauty is apparently an attribute passed down through out his Family. During a Flash back, when he was fifteen-year-old, Drazil was shown to be constantly ogled by many girl and Women who would go out of there to try and Catch his attention, due to his considerable good looks and casual yet elegant attitude. Drazil also resembles his Father greatly, with the exception of his hair color (which he got from his Mother) and style as well as having slightly Lighter skin tone than him. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard Hellpiean dress of his era, consisting of black Sleeveless Shirt with Red Edges which was open at the torso, He wore black pants with a Crimson colored Sash hanging around his waist that went all the way to his knees in which he carries his Sword, and a black and red arm-guards that covered his wrists. Drazil wear's a different outfit on Every Adventure the Crew Embarks on (Similar to Rose Glory) with the exception of island that requires a Certain Dress Code (like a hooded cloak on Burn Island). Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip *During the Drazil Arc, he wore a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a red, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Hellpiean Army crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, Blood-red obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried Gyousei, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve. *During the Skyline War Arc, he wore a red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — albeit featuring a distinctive white fur collar, worn over a simple black suit. This Armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals. Beneath his shoulder Armour he wore two bands on each arm. Though the purpose of these are not known, merely touching one of them was enough for his brother to forcefully tell him to lower his hand. *During the Battle with Valkerie Arc, He wore a simple, short-sleeved, red shirt kimono with mesh Armour underneath and held closed by a pale red sash, as well as black pants and a bracelet of sorts on his left hand. *During the 8 Lords Arc, Drazil a high collared red shirt with the Jolly's crest on its back, which He tended to leave slightly open, and black pants with bandages around his shins. Around his waist, he had a sash that held a sack, presumably containing his Sword. *During the Jollys' Defeat Arc, he wore Long black zipped coat over a Red Shirt with black pants and boots. *During the Post-Jollys' Defeat Arc, Drazil wore a long sleeved wide shoulder black shirt over a red tank top, On his Arms are Nine Black and Red Straps four on the left hand Five on his Right, Black gloves covered by Dark red arm-guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. Black Pants with with an eyelet-studded red belt, and black boots with red Straps. His Red Hair is now Cut Short reaching just below his Chin, around his neck he wears a choker with a silver cross. References External Links Site Navigation Category:Jakyou Category:Jolly Pirates Category:One Dream Category:Archaeologists Category:Hellpiea Category:Slaves Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:West Blue Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Drazil Drazil Category:Rokushiki User Category:Haoshoku Haki Users